1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to motion controller for electronic game apparatus, and particularly, to a motion controller including a micro electrical mechanical system (MEMS) pressure sensing module.
2. Description of Related Art
Following rapid development of electronic technology, a variety of wireless-control game apparatuses has been disclosed. A typical wireless-control game apparatus includes a host device and a wireless motion controller. The wireless motion controller includes a controller body, a spring accommodated in the controller body and an outer button connecting to the spring. Using a bowling game for instance as an example, when waving the motion controller with pressure being exerted on the button and then stops by releasing the button, a control signal reflecting an exterior force that a player applies is being transmitted into the host device, such as when a ball is rolled to hit a target. The ball usually stops before reaching the target, and the player has to apply a greater amount of force. Unfortunately, the game apparatus is unable to provide the exact value of this applied exterior force. The player has to adjust the exterior force based on instinct. Therefore, a motion controller capable of notifying a more precise exterior force in real-time is desired.